This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
WES's first three patent applications (Ser. Nos. 12/583,787, 12/587,043 and 12/798,757, respectively, all of which are incorporated by reference herein) may help the reader to understand terminology used herein.
Ser. No. 12/583,787 Overview:
Solar frame design with specific emphasis on the use of the strut end piece technology
Ser. No. 12/587,043 Overview:
Rolling Rib and mirror cleaning design details
Ser. No. 12/798,757 Overview:
Specific design details regarding strut end piece concepts including the guided insertion system, sleeve single fin, sleeve hollow fin and various enhanced strut extrusion designs (apple design, box design).
Problems that the Present Inventions Solve:
Through Chord Designs:
Existing designs rely on very long length single piece chords which must be handled, transported and assembled. Existing designs rely on nodes which require very large extrusion presses for production (large circle size and weight/ft); very few large presses are available, while many smaller presses have capacity for designs which could be placed on them.
Existing Node Designs:
Existing designs rely on nodes which due to their nature induce deflections into the final system when under load; reduced deflections can lead to more efficient structures and optical performance of the solar frame.
Rolling Rib Drive:
Existing CSP solar frames are driven by common drives turning multiple frames. The frames closer to the drives drive the frames further from the drives. The frames closest to the drive thus must withstand higher torques than other frames, requiring the frame members to be sized accordingly and creating more deflection (less optical performance) than the frames further from the drive.
Assembly Methods:
Reducing CSP solar frame installed cost will increase the use of solar power. These costs can be reduced by reducing member sizes, cost of members or through improved fabrication, transportation and final assembly costs. Existing system final assemblies are done using a great deal of manual effort to gather parts, orient the frame, etc. . . . . Creating more of an engineered assembly methodology will reduce final installed frame cost.
Segmented Chord: allows the use of multiple, shorter chords with simplified, more flexible assembly/fastening.
Solid Node: improves the ability to source the extrusion from a greater number of possible producers through reduction in weight and circle size & improves the deflection results under load.
Rolling Rib Drive: reduces frame weight and improves optical performance.
Assembly methods: improve assembly efficiency, reducing installed cost of solar field.